Either We Make it, or Break it
by HINATASTYLExX
Summary: "I-I… I'm sorry- I'm just not a good person, Hinata." The red cheeked boy paused in solemn distress before the girl he loved desperately. "P-please d-don't say such things Kiba. Y-you're supposed to be m-my better half. Please s-stop it!" Her ivory eyes pleaded for compassion as tears spewed out from her closed lids; all Hinata wanted was him. And all he wanted was her. -KibaHina-


Either We Make It, or Break It

Contains Lemon, and Slight fluff

Rated: M

**Summary:** _"I-I… I'm sorry- I'm just not a good person, Hinata." The red cheeked boy paused in solemn distress before the girl he loved desperately. "P-please d-don't say such things Kiba. Y-you're supposed to be m-my better half. Please s-stop it!" Her ivory eyes pleaded for compassion as tears spewed out from her closed lids; all Hinata wanted was him "I'm sorry… f-for everything that I-I've caused you to feel for me. I-I can't— you deserve far better than me." Kiba unconsciously chocked up as a sad smile graced his face. And all he wanted was her. – KibaHina –_

Does not start off with any Lemon, though there is some fluff =3 with a bit of spicy lime.

The Lemon will be due on the last chapter- Which is 5.

I might make a squeal depending what you think of about the next 4 chapters okay =3.

This is going to be AWESOME trust me- And for those who find HinaKiba sooo Cute then your in for a treat of fluffiness!

I'm a FAN of Hinata Hyuga. Fond of Kiba Inuzuka.

I also like HinaSasu- Hinata and Sasuke ROCk! Together- Not much of a Sasuke fan though o.o..

Oh and I LUV GaaHina- I have a story out of them two- it's called: If He Really Loved You- Please check it out- I barley started it soo the stories slow paced.

No flamers but if you do then that only shows that you care thx I guess… But ya can you please give me feed back on what you think ok- That would be quite nice of you. And it's all I ask. If you don't like this couple then Leave now, or if your tryin' to get into this couple then need I say- Go ahead.

Oo Uh- If you like Sakura, love in any way I warn you not to read if you do not like slander on her.. It's not much though. I just don't like her and I'm not sorry, I don't. But you could skip the SLANDERING Sakura parts.

O and.

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Naruto. Own the plot and such. If I did own Naruto, which I don't that is Masashi Kishimoto's doing, then I would at least add some Yummy scenes here and there ya kno'.

Enjoy. This is my second Fic, plz show some Love. Review and what not =P. I put a lot of finger working into this you guys- gals.

Before you read please look over this-

Ne- Ya'

iie- No

Daijoubu desu- I'm fine, thanks

Iiyo- Okay

Nani- What

Itai- Ow, Ouch, or Ah

Banzai- Hooray

Hai- Yes

Kami- God

Niisan- Brother

Kuso- Dammit

Kawii- Cute

Gomen- Sorry

It Smells So Pretty - Sore wa totemo kireina nioi!

Oka-san- Mother

Otou-san- Father

Kono fakku- Fuck this

Banira- Vanilla

Nande or Naze- Why?

Naze demasu ka?- Why are you leaving?

Oh and let me know if you want- if my Japanese is correct or not. Thank you and enjoy. =3

* * *

**Chapter 1: I think you can do Much Better than me…**

**Hinata Age: 18**

**Takes Place In Leaf College.**

**Naruto Got in Cause' He Has Connection's.**

**Kiba Age: 19**

**Naruto's Not The College Type.**

**He's Only There For Sakura Haruno. Partly True.**

**Kiba's Pov**

I'm here and your there, what the hell seems to be wrong with this image. oh wait I know ... That 'Bastard' blonde kid is embracing you while I'm embracing a lunch bag- Dammit life why do you hate me so.

I scornfully connected my eyes with the two distasteful couple; they looked too odd next to each other. He held her structurally petite figure in his scrawny arms as he placed light kisses along her collar bone. Aiming straight in for a big sloppy wet one on her sweet plush pink lips.

God- You've openly disgusted me now Naruto-Baka.

Hey I 'Hate' this guy, ne just thought I leave that out in the open.

"Bleh!" I gawked out in hatred, I felt my stomach clench with boiling bubbles of agonizing disgust that have seemed to have formed within seconds.

"Ugh" I grunted, scolding a glance at sir goldy locks; he then hung his filthy disaffecting right arm loosely around her smooth, shoulder blades.

'_Hmph' he wouldn't believe what I've done to pleasure her body- Many times_. I had the right to smirk- I did so now.

I then crossed my arms over my chest lazily.

She bashfully shifted from side to side narrowing eyes everywhere it seemed, except towards me. I just couldn't stand here wishing away of how it would feel to hold her against my body, her luscious skin to my skin. I then began to melt from the heated images replaying over in my easy going mind.

Smooth light pink pale shoulders. Curves of an angel. Hair of a goddess.

Tight round bubbled ass. Supplant nipples. Round shapely breast.

Crap.. Ne, ne I'm a complete 'Perv'- Maximum 'Tool'.

That makes almost a 100% Kiba Inuzuka.

Hinata has cute wide eyes- Just throwing that in her many great appealing parts.

"Oi Naruto no baka remove the thing they call your arm from her you bastard!" Great I guess I can't control my urges of curses, now the crowded cafeteria was eyeing the back table. Where I sat of course.

Half were half weren't, good to know.

I Tried to cover up my actions with a simple scratching of the hair, dumbly chuckling.

"Whoa Naruto buddy looks like someone's out to get you ha ha.. Ha I got your back on this man!" Still eyes were starched on me. "Heh.. Well who ever the fuck called Naruto out is going to get the 'Fuck Up' of their lives!" I grazed myself up on top of the lunch table.

If I don't want suspicions from him I have to act it out; even if that meant being on top of this table yelling to the high heavens of how I was innocent- But common I don't kid myself around the bush- I'm not pure.

But one person I know who is- Hinata Hyuga- That's why I wanna' protect that part of her from the world. Go to hell people who want to taint their filth ridden hands on her. Naruto…

Oh! I have the nuts and the guts to beat the dumb out of him, it's just that Hinata is to fond of him, whatever she wants I'll apply by- I know she doesn't want a beaten up Naruto.

It's a fact.

I then hesitantly took a side way glance towards the said bastard, for a moment he stood up still, giving me his full undivided attention. Though I thought he would scowl at me if he knew I was the one who shouted out the cold comment but instead he gave me his happy go lucky grin along with a thumbs up.

Three words _"Dense, Dumb, Ass". -DDA-_

Half of the student body in the spacious room took on an obvious confusing expression to none other than the "_Dense prince himself_" you know the face that reads "_WTF..?_" like the one I have right now.

Or the face '_Hey that guy's pretty much stupid!_'.

I steadily hopped both my feet back onto solid ground, however I felt a certain gaze held firmly onto my broad back. "Okay you jacks and assess.. Oh and Sakura-bimbo, get the fuck back to whatever he or she.. Or Sakura-whore was doing. Please and thank you."

Just can't keep to themselves.

"Dammit Kiba!" The college whore stomped into my view as she placed her hands on her scrawny hips.

'_Does this hoe ever mind her own business..._'

I completely ignored Sakura and heeded my way to Hinata.

My whole body began to flutter with butterflies, I felt a small fever consume me whole. From just her light giggle.

I stole a quick glance towards the beauty, a thought crept to mind.

"_God she's so adorable.._"

Red crimson stained like ink across my face. "_How the hell can she still do this to me.. Even though where…_" I then pinched the bridge of my nose from frustration.

I dismissed the thought as I stared intensely, believing it was only Hinata and I alone. The only two vivid in this world.

My breathing came out in waves of lustful heat.

I then lowly hung my head in shame. '_Kami emotions, emotional feelings for her.._' So then why do I insist on continuing with this charade.

"_She doesn't want me- Hinata has Naruto- Fuck me.._" I thought uneasily. I hate feelings- They suck.

'_It's just weird..._'

Taking some air in I deeply inhaled and exhaled for about six good seconds. I gave a huff then quickly composed myself.

Sensing an intense hardened aura from beside Hinata I lingered my gaze from her towards her '_Fuck Up Of A Boyfriend_' he gave me the evil eye. In turn I gave him the angry pissed off kitty glare. With a hint of a smirk.

Naruto was still infatuated with the pink haired slut. I never truly understood why, but he sure damn hated my crude comments to her.

That in turn made my day.

Nande Sakura? Why I hate her- Err.- No, why I dislike her, well that's for another time. She's not important right now.

And Naruto decided to challenge me; _does he know bout' what I have for Hinata?…_ - iie, doubt it.

However I don't quite think that I could top what he just anticipated upon doing. From where I stood it seemed like he forcibly snagged her hand roughly, pulling her into his chest which led to him forcing a French kiss to her sweet lips.

Fuck. He just wants some Kiba beating.

He's an 'Ass'.

'Total Jerk Off'.

I don't know, but was it me or was she really resisting away from him. Must be me, supposedly she "Loves" him.

She should love Naruto right?… She choose him- Never me- It was always him, even when we had our moments- It was him.

He then forcibly hooked his noodle arms around her.

He doesn't know this but I'm totally ' Mind flicking' him off.

But the real thing is much better too. So I did 'Flick' him the middle finger.

I calmly stood still. Straight up without slouching.

The previously peepers where doing the peek a boo again. Silently staring holes into the back of my scowl.

At least only Thirty-Five or Forty were paying mind- Probably had nothing better else to talk smack about. Sort of pissed off by all their behavior I marched loudly towards the lavender beauty. '_I'm plenty mature.. For Gods sake I'm 19 I can control my temper.._'

I then glared tons of daggers deeply pricing into their souls as they all took this chance to glance away. However still peering. Nosy bastards.

Only about 7½ feet from his table I began to hear whispers beyond the groups of snobs.

"Whoa Kibas finally going on a rampage."

_Annoying._

"Narutos done it this time you guys."

_Pain in the ass._

"Ha mutts finally loose."

_Huh.._

"Bark!"

Slightly looking over my shoulder I spotted with my tiny little eye.

"Akamaru..!" Shouting was a result into a yell. He then came close enough to nudge me a bit.

"Bark, bark!" his tail wagged back and forth. I repeatedly blinked my eye lids open and shut in confusion.

"Hey boy whatcha' doin' here this time." I awarded him with a pat to the head softly- Which he didn't deserve right now.

"Didn't I tell your furry ass to STAY home!" I then gave him a pissed glare that brought fear into his small puppy dog eyes as he shimmered backwards.

"Oi Akamaru! Bring your ass over her so I can tell it to STAY HOME again." I know I sounded like a total ass towards him. But this has gone on for a while. And no I do NOT abuse him. That's my boy, Akamaru- Man I could never hurt him physically.

During 3rd period…

"Bark!"

"AKAMARU!"

During lunch time…

"Bark, bark!"

"W-what the- AKAMARU!"

And 6th period…

"BARK! FEED ME BARK! BASTARD KIBA."

"…A-Akamaru?.."

And so if the principal A.K.A the old bag herself, Tsunade where to find out…

Lets just say Akamaru wouldn't be quite safe. And as for me… I wouldn't be under gods wing anymore.

I glanced back toward the small creature.

"Uh.. Sorry bout' that Akamaru, didn't mean to command you like that.." Yes I felt the terrible guilt- Sue me.

I then bended down a bit to his eye level, ruffling his shaggy fur into a heap of mess.

"Bark!" Lifting his joyful spirit once again as he pumbled me straight to the cold solid floor licking away at my face.

Again a heat of crimson touched up my cheeks.

"B-Ba-chan…" shifting my gaze towards Hinata, I did in fact hear correct.

Damn she still calls me by that- Crap she's soo cute. Kawii.

Her voice is a fit of all types of nice sounding melodies, when she laughs, breaks out giggling, her smile is outrageously stunning as always, angelic beauty. I wish I could still bring out that smile and laughter more just like it was before.

My lips quirked up a bit watching as she hugged her stomach muffling out a light giggle of laughter. "Uh…" breathing out heavily, "_Fuck, look at me.. Acting as if Hinata and I were ever something more, like l-lovers.._" I thought to myself, hoping no one took notice of my sudden weakness just a few seconds past.

But we did have something- We had to have had a little bit of a 'I like you A LOT' relationship, ne. God this is so freakin' confusing.

I glanced back towards Akamaru.

"Good puppy dog now sit!" However Akamaru was not really a great listener when it came to commands, sometimes I think he believes he's the master in this relationship.

Of course the happy minutes didn't last long as we were both nastily interrupted by the pink nasty herself.

"Humph that thing, a puppy.. You got to be kidding me your dog's like King Kong and your just his little pretty girl on the side." she grimly smirked with pure pleasure from the laughter displayed from the audience of students.

Then I gave a smirk "Yes, but however at least I can get this so called King Kong you speak of.. You on the other hand… well you get it."

I stopped in mid sentence for a bit.

"And your just mad because Akamaru doesn't like your Foofoo dog." I then grinned ear to ear in triumph.

Special dramatic effect added of course.

"COUGH-bitch can't get COUGH! anyone cough.." My sly voice grumbled.

Now the entire audience was on my side. Hey got the kids to laugh with me- This isn't such a horrible day.

Okay actually Akamaru is not his small self anymore, sadly true. But in my onyx eyes all I spotted next to me was a helpless puppy that needed me. And I couldn't survive without him either.

I then gently ruffled his fluff of dirty white mane a bit, sending him my most very rare genuine smiles.

Then automatically sifting my gaze onto Sakura. A frown replaced my smile instantly. A Trashy bimbo appearance. Need I say low cut mini skirt, topped with a red tank top that only reached the beginning of her scrawny ribcage. What can I say, the girl needed meat everywhere. I then gave a sly smirk.

"Hey 'Sweetheart' the meat truck drove by- They said something about you needing their meat BAD!- You scare kids into thinking your fuckin' grim reaper when you walk by. " I spat out.

Finishing off my reply.

"And trust me when I say this 'Hon' you ain't no pretty 'Bitch'."

Common I just had to.

My muscles obediently sent me straight up, beginning to walk towards my cutie, Hinata.

I stumbled in my walk, but luckily Akamaru caught my brief clumsily fall. Embarrassment crept to every inch of my face as I brushed myself off. Though Hinata didn't take notice, that's all that mattered to me.

For those who saw- They don't matter in the slightest.

After a while I had to send Akamaru away, he was very good with directions.

"B-but, but BU-" Sakura screeched.

"Hm…" I eyed the pink troll. Looks like she didn't noticed too.

I sank my eye lids shut. Then fully reopened them. And of course I cut her off. What a moment. Stopping in my walk, I slightly turned to face her.

"But but but- Go chase Sasu-GAY!" Hey what can I say I'm a child on the outside at times, so I slicked my tongue dead out in plain sight to none other than the she devil. Along with the 'Flicking' Of the middle finger, of course.

Another cute giggle from Hinata.

Another red stain blush from me.

Again I continued my casual pace from being rudely stopped. Sakura screeched her voice some more with frustration in the background. I ignored the 'Royal Bitchness' she was doing.

Now I stood before Hinata as I stared down at her a bit.

Hey she's gotten taller. No wait she wearing 2 inch high heels. How can she walk in those 'Hell Walkers'.

I was displeased with this sight as a frown carved onto my features, curving both corners of my lips downward. Adverting my eyes upward I caught sight of some cleavage as my frown deepened.

' _This is not my Hinata. Where'd she go?_'

I glared viscously toward her left rear. Fucking Naruto's idea.

My gaze then slid back to her pale face. My gaze bored into her white fluorescent pupil less lavender hues. That's her, my Hinata.

She wear a cotton blouse. Around her breast area to her luscious hips the material held together. Structurally showing every curve in the right places. My expression softened for a while as a drool stain slipped out from my a gapped mouth.

Clothing stripped pink and purple.

Wait she hates pink. She gave a damn summary on why it's disgusting. To me it was just a mere color. Nothing more.

_Naze demasu ka me, Hinata? ..._

I crossed my eyes back to Hinata's child like ones. This is not you, my eyes spoke for themselves. She knew.. Hinata then fumbled; her two index fingers connecting awkwardly each push she gave them. A habit she continued on doing ever since we were mere kids. Guilty, nervous, shy emotions swept across her face, mainly guilt.

I don't know what she has to feel guilty for?… But then again I really don't know what's been going on with her for these past few months now. Longest months of my life.

Although during those months- At least for two months we spent talking to each other- But she kept calling me less and less. And then completely stopped calling. So I did the same.

I'm a '_Wuss_' when it comes to fixing things… So it stayed silent between us for the last few months.

Sorrow, betrayal slipped into her hues.

She was pierced with hurt sad eyes that tried to reach mine. But I locked away my gaze, not letting a single ounce of her enter my crisp onyx's. Solid shut people would say.

Right now I can't let her enter, no I couldn't. I wasn't ready for her yet, it's me I know. Not her.

I just hope Hinata knows I care for her more than anyone else. It's just me at the moment.

I hate the way she bore her gaze into mine, I hated her teary eyes cause I knew I'm doing this to her I'm not helping in the slightest. But mostly I hated myself, fierce angry at myself.

'_I don't deserve her. I KNEW THAT ALREADY!_' My head screamed. It fucking hurts. I'm fucking hurting inside and out.

I can't be away from her long enough without pain eating at my bare skin.

The hallow bruises and scars were mental, but physical damage has taken place. It sank intensely like thick red blood drifting into water.

It fucking burns! And I can't help but feel fiery flames coursing through my soul. Believe me I'm no pure mother fucker.

Kono fakku!

It fucking HURTS! No pain killers to help ease away the pain this time. I let out a clear agony grunt noise.

It adds up, all of the words.

Disgraceful, shameful, despicable all seemed to match me perfectly. Funny thing, I haven't cussed my mind out like this in a while. Such filthy words that abuse my vocabulary.

I WAS sober from curse words.. But now, not even close.

Son of a Bitch'… Hinata's right her in front of me- And all I can do is stand here and hate myself.

I mean, common- I just can't live like this anymore. I have no one. She was all I had and I fucked it all up because of my stupid selfish mistakes, I never thought of the consequences. Not even once had I thought of how this would effect her. All I wanted and ever needed was Hinata by my side.

It's just being so close to her.. It resurfaced cold locked away memories, trapped in a lonely cell… Damn why did I have to be an ass and lie to her about my addiction. Fakku…

My nose scrunched up a bit.

Hinata…

SHIT! I completely forgot I was facing her right now. Did she hear me? Fuck, of course she can't it was all thought up…Right?

But she knew me like a damn novel, front cover to back, every cream colored page.

My teeth gritted sharply.

I then reversed my tight hardened glare towards her. By accident I didn't turn off my scowl in time. It's not meant for her. It never was.

"..Sorry…" My breath hitched deadly.

A tear dew droplet silently prayed downward her cheek.

Great now she must be thinking that I 'Hate' her- I don't. God.. Just kill me where I stand.

Too late.. I died when Hinata's tear fell.

The breeze echoed by with tiny whispers of my sad past…

"_Everything's always your fault…_" Faded away.

"_Stop fucking up everyone's life around you…_" Fade.

"_You little FUCKER I hate YOU!…_" Another fade and no more. My mother's voice, even.

My fist clenched to the point of blood shed. My eyes played on. open, shut, open. I just wanted to hold my head in pain so much right now- Kami so much frustrations. Just all pent up.

I gave a sigh of pure relief from her awfully sweet scent. She always caught the best of me.

I needed her the most.

Blueberries and razzle dazzle vanilla.

My Hinata. She's my only little piece of freedom to get away from the world's hell makers- Including me- It's stupid but how can I get away from myself. Hinata was always their to help. God.

"_I need a smoke…_" I sighed from the thought.

iie, fuck- I don't want go down that road again… But it's temping.

_Hinata… _

Her blouse hemmed up a little, giving me a glimpse of those smooth milky thighs that I could never keep my hands off of.

I craved them. I craved her.

A hint of pink blush swapped my cheeks.

From down her waist the one-piece just flowed out above her knees.

My forehead wrinkled up as one eyebrow stiffly was raised, the other eyebrow down. Yes confused I am.

Its just…

'_Why.. Change yourself.._' I took a quick glance towards Naruto as he picked away at his nostrils '_For him.._'

Quickly averting my eye sockets onto her.

"K-k-Kiba-kun…" She wiped away her tears, she's so much like a lost child.

_No, I blame myself for ever letting her go. I brought this upon us. It was all me. So please don't cry anymore Hinata._

My vision went blurry for a second. Even though she let out a soft low whisper I still herd. My eyes flapped wide open.

For a second their I lost my breath.. Kami what this women can't do.

I then lost my train of thought for a split second. '_Wait what am I doing in front of Hinata again_' I lingered my wondering eyes to every inch of her body as a deep heated blush consumed my face. I then mentally snapped my fingers.

'_That's right.._' grinning like a maniac, she then tilted her head side ways as she took to oddly gazing at me, '_Oh God why must you punish me as you sit there on your thrown smirking your sly grin upon me'_

She's so sexy. Well in a adorable way; god i'm a pervert.

'_This is not a comedy show Kami!_'

'_So change the channel will ya._'

Why does she have to be so god damn cute. It'd be easier if Hinata was plain ugly like Sakura. I felt a shiver run down my spine. Hinata and Sakura do not belong in the same sentence together period.

I take back what I said about wishing Hinata were another Sakura. God- Their goes that sly shiver again!

It's just…

Why does she do this to me. I can barley concentrate around her. Even when I think of her I lose my mind.

This is torture in a sexy way though…

Hinata then called out my name once more '_She has no idea how that pleasures me_'. Yes- I remember when we were younger- Doing the stuff we did together was very much pleasurable, how she screamed my name- Fakku.

"Oh a-ano.." I stuttered out, pulling off a Naruto and scratched my head like an idiot. Pulling off my velvet suede jacket, I then handed it to her. "Here…"

Wait did she just turn ten folds of red.. Nah it's just me it can't be her. But then again she did tell me once how she would blush so hard from the little things I did for her- Little things I did to her.

Hinata's small slender fingers shivered toward my jacket. Her hands then clutched the rough material instantly as if her heart was stuffed into my thick coat.

I slightly moved to her left side as I turned my head to her ear- bending carefully at the knees, she faced forward like an automatic robot.

'_Cute, I wish she was my robot to control.._'

I then took notice my breathing teased her ear a bit.

"A-ahh."

Was it me or did she just moan lowly...

I eyed her a bit.. She did- Looks like my claws are still deeply stuck to her.

Hinata likes me stuck to her- She knows she does.

Gently whispering into her delicate ear I herd her voice hitch a bit.

"Dear. Hina.. Please cover up for me… I can see your strawberry panties, I don't like when people stare longingly at what's mine… Sincerely yours truly Kiba Inuzuka." I now had the attention of Naruto himself and few unwanted eyes.

I held Narutos stern full angered gaze.

"P.s. make sure he keeps his hands off anywhere you don't want them.. Cause that's what I'm for Banira." I gave her ear a light hard peck. My lips tinged a bit- I better quit before I want more.

But to keep her mine- I blew into her ear softly- Letting her know I want her, that she's mine.

I breathed out; taking a glance at her face I spotted another ten folded shades of bloody red. Mm- Just as I thought- I have my Hinata still.

Staggering passed Naruto I said "Yo..- ba bye" simple and plain, good enough. The 'Boy' doesn't deserve my attention.

I stole one last quick glance towards the Hyuga Aries, my heart pounded up against my ribcage. I felt my warm beating heart- For the first time in a long time. Warmth spread, caressing my whole being.

I turned away and walked on.

The bell then ringed as I took my leave, first person out the cafeteria doors. Out of her sight.

Last thought on my mind; two words.

"Hinata Hyuga"

**Hinata's POV**

* * *

"Kiba..-kun." I breathed out lowly. For my ears to hear only.

I stared hard at the entrance of the cafeteria for a good second- Kiba walked out.

It was too late. He left from my view.

_H-He wants me still- Kami, I don't get it!- So he likes me.. But why didn't he ever come and try to fix anything between us…_

I just don't get him so easily now..- Nande, nande!? ..

_Naze!? Why did you have to forget about me for those last few months-.. I was waiting for you Ba-chan….- Are you ever coming back for me._

A slight tear rolled down my cold cheek.

God he left- I miss him.

I deeply exhaled when I sensed his presence slip away so faintly. And all I did was..- Stand tall looking forward. Not even a glance towards him.

He must hate me for just splitting us up- He must have put the blame on me… I don't see why he shouldn't- I ended us.

He turned to me with such a hateful, hurt look..- My fault.

My mind was brought back to when his hot breath was pressed against my ear. He kissed my lobe.

I lightly pressed my finger tips against my now hot ear, reminiscing in the feeling of his lips on my skin once more.

His voice was layered with sexy slickness, dazzling even. His voice was undesignated in my mind.

Funny thing, it sort of turned me on. I remember the last times he always made me needy- Kiba always made me wet, I felt dirty when he did so. In a good way though- like candy.

My body felt so stiff at the moment- But I sure did want to throw myself at him like a starving wilder beast- I would've, I'm not very good at controlling what I feel- But sadly where in College, in front of all these people.

_Kiba-kuun… You got me, baby.._

I then licked my lips in sheer pleasure of the memory of his naked board shoulders to his muscular well toned out chest.

"_Hinata your thinking inappropriately, you naughty girl_" My mind playing tricks again- I'm annoyed.

I never knew how to fix anything either- I'm shy and petite- Not in front of him I was never that. He always saw me as strong, not weak- He believed in what ever I did. Never had he judged me- same for me, I never looked down on Kiba, never.

I just couldn't stand up to him .. I don't why- Maybe I wanted him to start patching up everything between us. That could be it.

_But it wasn't just that easy you see, I left him all alone when I knew of his situation already. I left him to die alone in his misery; I always knew I should have been there by his side like he's always been by mine._

I then stared at his black leather hoodie' for a minute or two holding a piece of him close to me.

I figured out my feelings for Kiba Inuzuka two, three months back- After we separated from each other completely. Did I love him, my Kiba… I'm not sure really- But I'm sure I really like him on some sort of level.

I looked behind me. _Naruto-kun left already- Did he even spare me a glance before he left_..- Doubt it.

Why I'm with Naruto Uzumaki?- I don't know… A few weeks back or maybe a month back Naruto asked me out for 'Raman'.

And so that's how we started 'Dating'- Mm.. Err- I'm not sure why I said yes.

I guess..

Cause' I was just in love with the idea that he finally liked me- I was in love with the idea that I loved Naruto-kun.

I like him a lot- Just as a companion now- A friend. I looked up to him for all those times he stood up for me back then.

But now he's an ass hole. He disrespects me something's. Always tries to get in my panties. Touching me without my permission- he even gets so rough with me that he turns it into sexual harassment.

A couple of times he attempted rape when he was drunk angry. Oh and that's not all- He throws his anger onto me. But no he didn't rape me- Doesn't beat me. Somewhere inside him he's still the real Naruto- I just hope he finds himself before he does something he regrets.

And I hope I find myself along the way again.

College changed him- College changes everyone- Even me. I dress different; I act a bit different- My attitude too.

But I know I'm still Hinata, not just Hyuga Hinata.

If Naruto never changed...- I still don't think I could ever stay with him- To be happy with him.

He still clearly loves Sakura Haruno. Disgusting- Not her- I'm not jealous of her, iie.. I'm disgusted because he obviously flirts with her shamelessly- Even in front of me sometimes, when she's near him he completely forgets about me and goes on ignoring me.

I don't know why I haven't broken it off with him yet- Mm. A-ano- Cause I know he sees me as a weak being- Petite and shy. I'm afraid of him telling me so- But I'm sure I can, I just gotta' lift up my effort a little and then ill tell him off.

Me telling him off just might effect him a tiny bit- Maybe do him some good.

Itai Kiba-kun, I'm hurting- Wish you were still by me to help ease the pain. But your not. _Nande…?_

I lingered my eyes back to his coat. I held it close to my face. Gushing out an easy going sigh as I sniffed away at his sent.

Pine apples and watermelon- A little bit of Akamaru.

His coat smelt musky, but the good kind.

Scent layered with men cologne. Not too much but not to little either.

I knew the perfume- well as Ba-chan states its 'Man Spray' for the toughest of the roughest. I couldn't hold back a sniffle of laughter remembering the way he looked and said it.

The day I went out to that brand new opening of the Mall with the two boys.

Kiba-kun and Shikamaru-san. Along with my three girl best friends. Temari-chan, Ten Ten-chan, and Ino-chan.

**FLASH BACK 2 years ago**

**Kiba Age: 16 now**

**Hinata Age: 15**

**Temari Age: 17**

**Ino Age: 15**

**Tenten Age: 17**

**Shikamaru Age: 17**

**Still Hinata's POV**

* * *

"**A couple days no talking, I seen my baby**

**And this what she tells me, she said"**

**[Chorus]**

"**I keep on running, keep on running**

**And nothing works**

**I can't get away from you, no"**

"**I keep on ducking, keep on ducking**

**And nothing helps**

**I can't stop missing you, yeah"**

Five voices shrieking to the tip top of the sturdy roof. Jostling

the 80's beat of Kid Cudi- Erase Me. Our song.

Me, Hinata. Sitting left to Kiba in the passengers seat. Kiba who was reared in the drivers position. Perfect day. Perfect brown haired guy to my right.

"I can't b-believe you finally got y-your license Kiba-kun! Of course I have to though s-since your in the drivers seat, actually driving and not play pretending Cops and Robbers anymore." I teased on some more. It was one thing I loved trying on him every now and then.

"You finally g-got your big boy pants on now! Now look at ya' a grown boy who's 16 now. No more dirty diappies for you! B-big boy panties now, ne."

The Ultimate Kiba Inazuka Blushy, Blushy.

I sounded out gun noises "Pew, pew and pew to you sucka'! Remember ba-chan, I was the p-princess while you were 'Cop Knight' the savior of m-me, the princess."

He looked just like me. Well minus the hair, skin, b-boobs and his friend down there, a 'Man Tomato' I would have to say.

I snickered at the well thought out image.

Kiba challenged my interior.

"Hn.. Yes but you were the one who always got caught, member' I had to always save your sorry butt- Neee- Hime." He looked towards me smirking his also glory grin, then he turned his attention back to the road ahead of him.

"Mm h-hai, hai- But you were the one who always offered- With the raise of your hand to play 'Knight', member you would threaten who ever tried to steal your position."

I raised my hand high to the roof, pretending to hold a sword. "Thy fair maiden is mine, the who try to take me down shall feel thy wrath of my sword!" I finished off, winning victoriously from the sign of Kiba-kun hanging his head in embarrassment- Along with a sigh.

Kiba was completely crimson faced. An outshining red color that even surpassed the red markings on his cheeks.

"Embarrassed much big boy." Temari teased on the rest of the way for me.

"Awe look the big boy has a dirty stain right there." Tenten lightly poked the said dirt spot.

"Dude, you talked in 'Old English Form' and just got commented on having a 'Dirty spot'- Then having it wiped off… - Man I feel for you…" Shikamaru spilled out uneasily, shaking his head shamefully at Kiba-kun.

"Whatever! You're all a bunch of BAKAS, especially you, Shikamaru!" Kiba huffed out hotly.

Shikamaru-san was in bewilderment at such a low comment from such a low standard Kiba.

Guess the guy has never been called an idiot in his living existence before.

"OH! How bout' there! Or maybe there, its got to be there Hina-chan. Common!" Ino-chan dragged me into about every shop we have come in contact with and there was still more to come..?

Kami-sama…

"God dammit Ino- What the hell- Poor Hinata doesn't and I quote 'Give a Crap' about your little shopping spree." Temari popped into the equation with much complaint on my part- God is saving me, arigato.

"A-ano.. I don't mind the shopping and all (Yes I do mind!) b-but maybe Temari-chan is right, we should take a break- Ne!" Ino moaned out desperately wanting to continue on, Temari eagerly grinned ear to ear in triumph.

We all then jammed onto one bench, a bit squished but it will have to do- better than being Ino's chaperone.

Glancing slightly upwards Kiba-kun was statued right in front row of us, seeming quite upset tend and bothered by something- I dearly wanted to know honestly what was on his mind but I bunched it out of thought.

Shikamaru said he'd be right back cus' he had to make a pit stop but that was nearly an hour ago- I'm starting to think he ditched us because he didn't want to be in a situation like this of Ino's doing.

I should of snagged Kiba and gone along with Shikamaru-san when I had the chance.

"God dammit Ino! It's my 'BirthDAY' not Ino's 'Little-Big Shopaholic Spree' get your facts straight." Kiba hollered out- making sure spit was flying her way on cue.

"I mean do I have to jump out of my clothes and into MY 'Birthday Suit' for you to get that! (Well I Wouldn't Mind XD)" Kiba-kun grouched lowly to himself. Ino secretly ignored his comment though.

"Well excuse me 'Sparky' the facts say your 'B-R-OKE' on money- what do ya' got tah' buy, huh!" Ino bashed back in equal volume, arms crossed over chest- spit is jus' flying everywhere today, ne.

Sad thing is that I was the only one who understood (And Neji-nii) why he had no cash for his birthday, just the thought of his mother brought sorrow to ones mind.

Kiba did that cute thing with his mouth again- his bottom lip was pouted out dryly while nailing a light rough growl. It was the spitting image of 'Drop Dead Sexy'.

"Whatever 'Piglet' .. Common Hinata lets ditch em'- Its my 'BirthDAY' after all." He scanned towards me as he referred to Ino with a nonchalant glance. My giggling dragged on underneath my breath smoothly.

"Piglet you played in that 'Whiney The Pooh' movie not to long ago right?, looks like ya' gained some weight .. Burn!" Ten Ten's voice trailed on from beyond, topping other talkative voices.

"You k-know you can be a little to harsh on poor Ino-chan s-sometimes, ne." I sounded out over my gentle breathing.

Kiba folded his arms behind his head, the glint in his eyes and his facial expression expressed he didn't dwell in what I was saying.

We both stayed in complete silence for a moment or two.

He then removed his arms from behind his shaggy head to then placing one of his hands in my opened palm at my side.

I gave a delicate blossom blush faintly.

"Pleaaase! That girl ain't poor- for gods sake, she owns a pony- need I not say more." Kiba intertwined his fingers with mine, sending a small jolt to my hand. I gimmicked a blushed.

"True but she's my friend- 'Our' friend - I know she may be h-hard to deal with at times…" my words danced off as I felt a light dab from my nose. Kiba kissed my now hot jittery nose. Is it me or am I in some sort of oven contraption, maybe I'm swimming in a delightful cup of dark coffee.

"Ya' know, you care to much for others- more than your own self- too nice Hina." My hand was becoming quite itchy and sweaty, I had the urge to display my hand from his but I just couldn't let go of this soft safe feeling- didn't wanna'.

Luckily he caught sight of that Hollister store with the 'Hot Bod' poster planted for the customers wondering view- can't lie and say that it wasn't the first thing I took notice of- so he moved ahead of me as I followed from beyond his muscular broad back like a lost baby panda.

Kiba-kun was currently swooning over some of the 'Expensive' high priced jackets, got himself a couple of sharp clean jeans- ones that most guys wear, loose, sort of baggy jeans- along with a few long sleeves and V necks.

He was jus' about to head to the ringing lady but I drew him along with me to the men's cologne section.

"Ba-chan, look at this- sore wa totemo kireina nioi! - ne, ne!" My eyes glinted with bright twinkling firework sparks. I idled the red little container with that pretty jazzy scent to it a bit more- I wanted Kiba to smell of this enticing aroma.

"Okay, you want me to smell like that. Let meh' see it." He narrowed his palm forward.

"Hmm .. Y-Your looking at it Kiba." I held it in front of me for show, teasing him a sip.

"You know what I mean. GIVE it to me." He spoke tiredly.

"You 'Meant' not 'Mean'." I corrected him, which made Kiba twitch hilariously. "Yea' Whatever."

I tossed it to Kiba numbly, he caught the tiny vial with both hands- glancing at the silver engraved cursive ' Giorgio Armani Acqua Di Gio' - Whatever it said, whatever it meant.

His nose scrunched up like the little pup he was, eyeing me down curiously.

"Yeah! It uh.. Smells soo captivating.. Manly!" I hushed a giggle at his little green monster lie, he did this thing with his words- Kiba usually isn't being honest when he stumbles with his sentences, I thought it was cute when he scratched the back of his head in a lie.

"Baa-chan i-if you don't like it then just say so." My fingers began to activate on their own- twirling and fumbling, fingering the ends of my hair.

"Nah!.. Pssh are you kidding me. I love this. I love you for doing all this for me, the 'Idiot'." He grinned dumbly with that cheesy thumbs up pose Naruto frequently did from time to time. I thought that pose was corny after awhile but it was improved when Kiba-kun did it. Kiba gripped my hand in his, warmth dimly floated through the skin of my fingers to the chill of my bones.

"Hinata.. I don't deserve this- any of this for one second. Fuck, I don't even deserve you…" Kiba crushed my bones with his. He sadly reared his pupils away from mine, the pain of bones bruising stinged- but I didn't cringe, I didn't pull away.

"NO! .. Your w-wrong! Theirs so much crap in your life you at least deserve this.." Stinging eyes brimmed with droplets of pooling tears. I just don't understand him.

"You can do much better than me…" He paused instantly, catching sight of stained puffy pale eyes. I was so confused and pissed.

"Well I deserve you in every way Kiba Inuzuka! I l-love you too, I'm greatly happy with you! Why can't you see that?" Problem is, I didn't know what kind of love he meant nor did I know my own love towards him._ I CAN'T do any better, there's no better than Kiba_. Reality is so sadistic to me and Kiba, we at least need and deserve each other- that's all we got.

He loosened his strength, removing his hand to peal away the tears with the base of his thumb from by cheeks.

"Never mind 'Hime', Ne! Forget it. Okay." That cheeky happy go lucky smile carved onto his handsome face.

"Just- Never mind. Gomen. I'm sorry Banira." He guiltily ended.

"Ya' know, your absolutely most defiantly right! This 'Man Spray' here- is 'Da Bomb'."

I sniffled a bit, my face then crunched up at the spoken words 'Da Bomb' and a dose of a glorious smile consumed me whole.

"R-Really! You mean it. It's lovely isn't it." I obviously knew he was lying but I believed in his vows for his sake.

"Mm hm, very lovely. By God its for the toughest of the roughest- yours truly Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba did this funny weird thing with his hands, I think this was called 'Gay Happy I Don't Care Jazzy Spiritual Hands', it was unbelievably eerie.

We skedaddled over to the cash register, like Kiba said- "Forget it." and we did with grace and ease.

"Yo, Hinaata check out 'Rough and Tough'." Kiba lifted the short sleeves of his black T-shirt to boom out Mr. 'Rough and Tough', his obvious humps of biceps- I'm not gonna' lie, he was for damn sure hunky muscular.

Kiba then eyed down the up beat register lady, I admit I felt sort of jealous that his eyes were on another girl other than me.

"Oi, lady whatcha' eyeing. Sorry but I'm this lil' ladies goods." He brought me in closer, giving a half hug to my body- his hand clamped onto the side of my right hip bone. My lips dabbed a tiny smirked at this gesture, "_Ha lady he don't want ya'._" I thought to myself teasingly.

"Nah, that's not it. Its jus' you two make a cute feisty couple. I like that; I remember when I use to have that with Roy…"

The girl trailed on anonymously. And so we traveled off, hand in hand, in linked fingers buzzing with the touch of joy from the others skin.

"She's gonna' be one of those desperate housewives one of these days, I can see it already." Kiba engulfed me with tampering laughter, collecting a hint of a smirk with a sprinkle of a pure happy curve of the lips. The smile.

I would cherish this.

* * *

**End Of FLASH BACK**

Those dusk and dawn memories were never forgotten. Instead the remains that were left in silence felt like they were buried treasure between the both of us- Ino Yamanaka, Temari No Sabaku, Ten Ten, and Shikamaru Nara.

'_God.. He has know idea what he does to me_'.

I miss Kiba Inuzuka to death- To death do us part.

Inside this coffin is more than just a pale dead body, my past was filled with flattery- like it was just an embrace of a dream. Sadly the present seemed forsaken through my dull grays.

Father did say after all... "_All good things do- **Will** come to an end._"

My knees felt shaky, letting out a whisper "I don't understand, why.. Why do I feel this…"

A Lovely tear fell from my left eye. My tedious like eyes became even more watery as droplets of salty tears seeped out in saddens.

I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself properly.

Hello I am Hinata Hyuga, I was made for nothing, the worse comes out of me naturally, weak and pathetic I stand grieving in my hole of sorrow.

"P-pain…"

I smiled so wide I swear if I widen my glee anymore I would feel painful creeks on the corners of my lips in the morning. I know I looked like a crazed manic who gave a crooked smile for no reason.

I was praised once and was told that once- "I wish I could be more like you. People don't like my aggressive personality. I wish I could be kind and just mean it."

A boy in my middle school said this to me. I did not know the boy personally nor did I know his name, I couldn't quite recall his face though.

But those lost and vacant emerald green shades seemed to always have caught me off guard. They were so much like Kiba's but thicker shades of pain embraced his hues.

"N-no- Y-you can't be s-so bad. I mean you seem really nice to me." My words were as genuine as ever, I truly envied this boy for his confidence; how strong willed he let himself off to be.

I had a light crush on him for his kind words, I smile his way and say hello every once in awhile… but he soon transferred to a different school- I don't know why though.

I'm a sad sight for bright eyes.

Are my tears lonely?.. I'm lonesome too.

Now I believe I understood what that saying meant- 'Without a friend in the world'.

Out like a fire it then came to me- 'without a love in the world'.

I then tensed from an unknown pale hand that reached out to my shoulder, skins complex similar to mine. Thought occurred instantly "Neji-niisan".

Slightly slanted to his left I eyed him down, narrowing my gaze towards his ghost like face.

He gave a mellow smile. His blank smiles never criticized me for who I am.

Even though they were blank, I knew they meant more than less.

"It was him… Wasn't it." He spoke with a heartrending tone.

His stern gaze connected with my broken sorrow.

A flicker of hope flashed by faintly; Neji finally acknowledged that Kiba was among the living.

"You did the right thing…" His voice filled with deception of Kiba's doing.

Another tear fell from my cheek, creating a thick clatter noise on the wooden tile.

I quickly mopped my wary face with Kiba's coat.

"Hinata, he chooses that foul essence over you… You deserved much better than that scum!"

'No please don't say that!'

It's so hard to believe what my Onii-chan said; his words were always solid when he spoke of Kiba now. It hurts to know that I caused neji's friendship with Kiba-kun to perish- the imminence of their friendship was truly that strong.

Gomen-nasai Neji-nii, if only you knew the guilt I am withstanding in the worlds today's.

I shook with pain and agony. A harsh whisper rifted out from my tongue.

"N-no! he deserved m-much better than me." Another tear fell. I felt and could only hear my pain fall with ache. Pleas fell one by one.

"Clatter.."

Help me.

"Clatter…"

Please help me.

"Clatter"

I'm broken…

I bit my tonsils- seething my mind.

"H-Hinata.. Are you okay"I shuttered from his words of pity.

"I-I'm fine Neji-nii."

No.

"Hinata I'm serious. I want to be here for you. Are you sure?; I can't do anything if you won't tell me what's wrong." Neji pleaded with concern.

You can't this time.

"Mm hm, I'm sure…"

Lie.

"I'm just… Great Neji, please heed your worrying. I'm just fine."

Lie!

I shifted my weight left and right. I felt a apprehensive cold breeze quake Each second.

Fidget…

Each second.

Twitch…

Each damn forsaken second.

Shudder…

Kiba's face blinked into memory, that same smile he'd always seemed to hold for so long. He was strong. He could handle the negativities life threw at him. I couldn't.

'When the going gets tough, the tough get going.'

This saying would always be Kiba's.

I then felt unwanted eyes on my petite figure; Neji lingered his eyes to every inch of my body. He knew what was wrong with me. I knew myself. But who could save me from myself…

"Hey you kids better get to class before the bell rings again!"

I shook with worry, nerves written all over my forehead. I forgot – we were still 'happily' in school grounds.

"Come on Hinata. Let's go."

And as quick as he drew out those words—"Rinnngg!" replaced the stillness. A sting over took; taking its toll instead.

The bell unconsciously loomed me into a delightful trance as I trotted the hallways leaving Neji behind with a tardy note crumbled in my hand. Once passing on the tardy slip to the Kakashi Hatake- who seemed more interested in his orange porn book than a tardy student- I then silently took my seat to reminisce in the past.

**FLASH BACK**

**Hinata's Pov…**

**Kiba Age: 16**

**Hinata Age: 16**

**Neji Age: 18**

**Ten Ten: 17**

"H-Hey K-Kiba-kun .. Stop! Please I b-beg of y-ou!" My face was all flustered, the dark crimson blush implanted on my nose faded into my cheeks freshly. He eyed me down suspiciously. The dare eye.

His dark depths connected with my light hues. Oh Kami I could feel my blush beckoning on some more.

I quickly averted my gaze else where, along with my neck narrowed left.

Kiba had me straddled securely, un-able to remove my thighs from his. Oh God.

There was no use for fighting head on. Oddly enough I didn't feel the need to.

I trusted him, I truly felt safe and sound around him.

He gave me the nerves when he coolly peered down at me, like he was doing just now.

I was not scared nor was I at complete ease when he did that.

A sensation arisen solemnly within me. What though?

"HINAAATA! I'm HERE not THERE!" He pointed his index finger to his frame then to where I was staring, it seemed as if I was interested into something to my left. But I wasn't. How could I be when the great infamous Kiba was right in front of me?

He assumed. And so he eyed a poster on my pale light periwinkle wall.

"AH HA! It's Shino isn't it Hinata!- Why him, the guys clearly BUGGY. Do you want bugs crawling in your hair! Cause' I-"

"Kiba-kun.. NO its not him- Err.. Ano I m-mean I'm not-" He felt the need to interrupt me.

He ogled down at me dumbly, blinking confusedly. Then quick like a spark he grinned to then frown.

"Hina-chan…" Kiba growled jealously.

Kiba Lingered his eyes back toward my poster then to my face. He did about' five in takes or so..

He gave into a cute pout that could probably challenge even Akamaru's.

Rashly he began to 'Tickle Attack me' again.

"Hinata ... Really it's.." For a sec there he trembled. "NEJI! That BASTARD CHILD! Kami I never thought you could like Neji-Ass like that. Well technically you guys are not related.. DAMN why that girly boy?!- Err- He's not very manly you know - What with that mane of hair he has, I passed him off as I chick at first ya' know." Another quick shiver from Mr. infamous; another sigh from Ms. superficial.

Kiba snapped to his thinking pose, left hand fisted to the edge of his chin, right arm bent, right palm placed under his left elbow.

My bunch of giggles of forceful laughter through the hands of Kiba calmed down a bit. I steadied my breathing. Gosh I really am ticklish.

"Hinata-chan, I'm HOT-TER than that girl Neji right?!" Kiba tilted down bit by bit as he pinned both his palms on each side of me. Only a few inches away from my lips he daringly dipped his lips to mine for a quick second.

"K-KI-Kiba-k-un." Oh god his minted hot breath collided with my flushed face. If he had tried anything further, this probably would have been a 'Naruto Fainting' moment.

"Hinata…"

Oh God. Oh Kami-sama.

I'm all blushed up and so is Kiba-kun. Kiba..-kun's blushing? …

"Hinata…. Tell me I'm.. Hot." I was outright wordless. What is he saying?! What does he mean by that?! I'm so confused… I'm not completely dim-witted to his feelings but I just didn't imagine them being this strong.

1..2..3..4

"FFFFWWUSHHH!" The sound dragged on a couple of seconds before I reopened my lids. And there stood a fierce Neji-niisan at the door way, along with a lightly cracked wall to my right, with a Kiba-kun sliding down from said cracked up wall.

"ITA!- Ah WHAT THE-" He glanced in my direction for a quick second then back toward Niisan. "HECK!" Kiba-kun doesn't like to curse in front of me .. He says it will tamper with my pure full hearing.

"WAS that FOR Neji!" I could see a light pang of a blood vessel on both the corner of their foreheads.

"What's this I hear about you slandering my name KIBA!" Oh no GOD… The 'Who's superior stare down' JUST great…

10 minutes later…

"GIVE UP GIRLY MAN!" Kiba howled.

"AS IF! YOU BARBARIC, MONGREL of FLITH!" Neji hollered.

"HA! JOKES ON YOU! I don't understand your smart negativity."

Kiba aimed his nose high into the heavens, arms crossed over his chest. Me and Neji-nii took a quick momentarily look at each other; practically having the similar expression. 'What is WRONG with him? Or Where's the brain in this one?'

Kiba's not brainless! … Just- Ano- special. Not dumb. Not the smartest tool in the box… He's just himself, Kiba. My Kiba-kun who I love dearly-A-A- Friend type of love of course- well I think so.

"Are you a complete imbecile- Scratch that your mind can't comprehend such a word!" Kiba-kun's nose was snootily narrowed to the ceiling still.

"Are you an idiot- BA-KA!" Neji snapped his fingers. "Ah yes that's word you, Kiba will catch onto to." He smirked away at his clever comment.

"No are you!?" Kiba pointed accuse idly at Niisan.

Neji's left eye began to twitch irritability from such a back sash. From such a Kiba.

"WHAT?!" Neji shrieked in puzzlement.

"Ah ha so it is true… Now Neji-" Kiba cut himself off shortly dusting off imaginary dust off his pant leg and coat.

He hastily yet hesitantly smoothly stalked over to Neji-nii. Kiba then stood at his side calmly placing his right hand on Neji's shoulder blade.

As Kiba carried on with his saying.

"It's alright to be stupid, doesn't mean me or Hinata-" Pointing his thumb at the part about me. I wanted to just jab his thumb in for bringing my name into this.. Still so much love for him though…

"-Will neglect you in any way. Will love you unconditionally, will always be here to help ya' man!" Neji was quivering with anger.

"W-Well- you know- Of course when me and Hinata are bedding each other then- No- No Neji you will be on your own then stupid." He grinned intelligently to himself.

Oh Kiba- Kiba- Ba-chan. Does he not know that he just bought himself a memorial service? And what does this 'Bedding' mean? ... I then promptly brushed it off as I was gradually feeling my body heat up from said 'Bedding'.

"KIBA! WHY IS IT WHEN I WALK BY MY little sister's room.. I SEE YOU canoodling her! You Mutt FACE!" Neji scoffed, disgust designed onto his face.

Kiba sharply snatched his hand back from Neji-nii's shoulder, taking three medium steps back.

"WAH!- No… Me- Neji I am appalled at such an accusation you've come up with this time. Boy, no- NO!- I mean young LADY!-". Kiba's stance was comparable to an afraid pose; except drop the scary expression and swap it with an appalled one.

I chuckled out carelessly, trying to stifle my laughter with my left hand over my lips. God he's SOO kawi so, so cute when he jokes up.

He then dropped the pose and lightly gazed at my face, into my pearl eyes. The nerves are back. But he lowered his head a little, pink texture tinting his checks, looking to the tile floor for two seconds or so. Then back to Niisan.

Kiba swallowed down, and then sighed deeply. "Look man…" He made his way to me then gently sat down next to me on my yellow bed spread. I sat criss cross eyeing Kiba-kun.

"You know that I know that you know-Err ano- that I completely like Hina-chan, Duh BAKA why bother playing 'Dad-dy' all the time, ne?.." Kiba spoke slickly.

Aww Kiba-kun really does like me. He's such a great friend. I like him so much too.

I was about to tell Kiba I felt the same way but nooo I never get a word in.

"IM NOT DAD-DY! Acting… IM BROTHER-LY.. Acting! It's what I'm here for." Neji stiffly crossed his arms over his clothed chest and tightly glared at him. "To keep SCUM BAGS- Like you away."

"Ooo how long did it take ya' to come up wit' that!" Kiba slashed back harshly.

"00.03 milli-seconds— Ha!" Neji retorted back.

Kami.. This needs to stop now…

"I-Iiyo! Both of you, stop i-it right-" Kiba butting in again, gosh…

"BRING IT! SISTA'." Kiba stepped up into a scowling Neji's face.

"THEIR'S Nothing to bring when your opponents a small WEAK vermin PUPPY, and not the ugly type like Akamaru- Noo your FAR worse." Happy with his opening and closing Neji smirked away.

"A-Ano hello- I'm STILL h-here you know you guys."

"DAMMIT! Neji your always so god damn full of yourself you BASTARD child! What's so special about you really- Well besides your long brown locks of glory full 'Manliness'." Kiba literally emphasized 'Manliness' by using both middle and index finger with both hands.

Neji-nii actually looked petrified for a second there… Guess he doesn't like when anybody goes for the hair comment.

"Aww- Common don't get Butt-Hurt now. Heh" Kiba countered for a second time.

And of course I'm completely insignificant right now, ignore, ignore…

Neji then uncrossed his arms and got in Kiba's face, forehead to forehead.

"Your mom just howled, she set out your kibbles and bitts in your inhuman-dog house, Plank: KIBA INUZUKA'." Neji sniffed at the air for a second. "Mmm tasteful yummy kibble, ne 'Fitting for a Magee wolf' like yourself - Go fetch!"

"Oi- Don't you ever refer to me as low as a wolf, you got that lady-Hyuga." Kiba-kun barked heatedly.

"What?- did I struck a nerve there… And what's the difference- dogs and wolfs sleep out in the dirt. Besides a dog like yourself is lower than a wolf." Niisan grinned famously to his little triumph win.

"Ughh! Err…" Kiba-kun spat.

I think he's really cute when he growls like a dog. That's 'Hot'.

"Hey Neji." Kiba pulled back then crossed his arms loosely. Neji pulled back too, hardening his glare in place.

"Nani?…" Neji shoved his hands into his pockets, putting on an uncaring null and void face.

"Your really a 'Handsome-" Neji stopped him by holding up his palm, then fixed his collared shirt fancily. Giving a snort along with the fixing of the shirt.

"Of course my dear friend- Of course you are stunned by my natural handsome façade, along with my center obstruct chest to my well toned stomach abs and of course my….." and so he went on and on.

"A 'Handsome women'…."

Neji was far off blabbering for him to strain his hearing to Ba-chans last comment. No matter, it was sort of true that's why it's funny on some type of level.

Me and Kiba-kun had zoned him out a long time ago as we both snickered lowly. Kiba ignored on as he strutted his way to me while he pointed to Neji then started puffing up his hair like a girl. He sat right next to me again, much to my dismay of the nerves and caked with an ultimate blush. Cleanly imitating Neji Hyuga.

He crossed his left leg over his right thigh just as a gentle lady would do, Puffing out his chest he voiced Neji quietly, swaying his body left and right as Neji would. Placing his hands on his delicious chest then swooning them slowly down to his mid stomach, then he brought them to his side frames, still swaying, starting under his under arms he moved them down wiggling his fingers at his mid stomach.

Neji continuously went on with his rambling, not paying any mind to us at all. Good thing to.

Kiba uncrossed his leg from his thigh then strongly gazed with serious intent in his onyxes. He slowly reached out his hand but was quite hesitant so he hindered in his wake, soon he recovered though and took hold of my left arm tenderly.

Kiba grinned slyly like a maniac. I eyed him wondering what was racking through his brain.

He smoothly leaned in, his face nearing little by little to mine, a mere inches again. His hot breath tickled my light pale skin so much. Damn I'm too ticklish, he knows that.

"Lets get Neji pissed off, - Iiyo." Kiba spoke in slurs into pitters of lust.

Kiba pulled me on top of him greedily; trying to be as gentle as possible. My thighs where shielding his, he had me straddling him. I slightly felt our elements interact with one another.

"And can you believe how beautiful my handsome made face is, my jaw line is so well structured- oh and- MAKE LOVE TO ME BABY! OH YEAH, OH YEAH, HARDER and FASTER DAMNIT! NEJIII! ARE YOU A MAN BABY! ARE YOU!-" Oh God, Neji's ring tone went off again, its bad enough I hear this stuff at night now he has it on his cell…

Neji-nii and my best friend Ten Ten started 'Gettin' It On' regularly every night, If my so called 'Pure full Hearing' wasn't so pure before it sure isn't now… And my room's next to his….

"Oh Kami- baby, Ten Ten I can't believe you actually put this disgusting gruesome trash on my phone! What- no baby I didn't mean you were disgusting- it's your voice- oh God no, no I didn't mean it like that Tenny, baby." Neji switched his phone to his left ear, giving a right haste into a 90* degree angle.

As his back was to us he began to march out firmly, waving a hand in the crisp air to us "You guys I have to do something.. BRB."

Ten Ten on phone - "Didn't I tell you Neji! Talking in tex is sooo un-sexy, its for homo's Eji!" Eji is Neji's cutesy nickname she gave her 'Boy Toy' Neji.

Neji on the phone - "Listen women I will not tolerate your back sassing to your 'Royal Man' God I can't even take this ring tone off because of you! What's the password winch!?" Neji answered back annoyed.

And so he disappeared and so we were shell shocked. We eyed the door then we eyed each other for the others expression, and boy we had the same exact look. My nose was scrunched up a bit, eyebrows furrowed, cheeks scrunched.

Kiba's was the same except a little bit on the puppy side. Cute, ne.

1..2..

We both busted out into joyful tears of laughter, we were like giggle boxes an the occasional 'OMg' or 'Um.. WTh', my favorite was 'What the duce?' We truly came as close to a hyena misfit.

"Wow-Uh- Wha' was that just now?… God I'm a bit scared for their relationship ya' know." Kiba laughed out.

"Mm hai, hai- I know w-what you mean-heh oh Kami N-Neji-nii gomen, gomen- OH BABY, OH YEAH- ARE YOU A MAN! DAMMIT ARE YOU!" I sounded like a complete happy fool but who cares, I don't care- that's who. Kiba-kun didn't mind at all in fact he went along with me.

"Ha ne, ne I know- God I don't know what to make fun of more, Neji being man handled- Or you talking straight from the garbage can- dirty, man!" Kiba exploded with happiness.

"And so much for pissing him off- Ten Ten beat us to that." He commented.

Shit! I feel so embarrassed but hey I-I don't care he likes me for being so weird! Yeah. It's like he pops this sweet candy adrenaline into my mouth when he's letting everything loose, he doesn't care about what people think of him. That's what I love about him. He won't take anyone's shit, the out going cocky, brave Kiba Inuzuka.

Right now I'm laughing for no reason. But I bet it's because he's laughing it makes me wanna' be happy along with him and chuckle to the world as it spins.

My misfits of hyena laughter struggled down to short low chucks of panting heavily. Yup, ba-chan knows how to tire me out.

Strange but I didn't notice earlier or even now that he some how got me under his weight, he hovered over me staring down like a hawk into my wide eyes, and then he lowered his stare down to my plush lips.

No- Wait I didn't feel embarrassed at all that my Kiba was straddling me roughly; my blush was barley an apparent tinkle on my small nose.

Did I want this … ?

His breathing was low and rigid, his eyes look a little heavy. Damn even my eye lids felt heavy like a pair of weights are being pounded onto my sockets. My sole gaze was then turned to his soft kissable lips-No God, resist Hinata resist, don't give into that cute yummy face of his… Dammit!

My lashes fluttered like beautiful butterfly wings in rapid motions, theirs this feeling in the bottom pit of my stomach… Was I a bit moist down there in my private section..?

Oh Kami I was .. I'm defiantly turned on by Kiba Inuzuka. - My best friend.

Crap what the hell is wrong with me… This is one of those moments where it feels soo wrong but feels soo god damn right. Good even.

"Iiyo, I-Iiyo I'm Hinata and he's K-Kiba, ne so this is not right… right?" I thought alone to myself.

Suddenly he was so close up to me, his face was centimeters from my own, closer than last time, closer than the other times… His lips. His onyx eyes. His thin thick sexy eyebrows. His entire face. I felt jitters of neediness run through my body, from just one look from his face.

My mind couldn't process what I was doing or what I was about to do. Even what I was currently thinking.

I was being daringly erotic, brushing my lips to his, kissing the corner of his mouth softly- God I felt so sexy- He makes me feel so sex-yy.

I'm Hinata Hyuga who's a very needy selfish person on the inside and I needy him, I wanted to be selfish with him only- right now in this moment with Kiba Inuzuka. My Inuzuka boy.

He quickly averted his eyes else where but just as quickly he brought them back to my hold. He wasn't so sure about this situation, what to do in this confusing moment. He wasn't confused as much, I was. But to hell with caring, I want him.

"Oka-san looks like I'm being selfish again. G-Gomen, it's Kiba Inuzuka I want- You know that nice boy you liked coming over when I was five, your best friends son Tsume Inuzuka- Nice lady." I thought to only myself, not to another soul.

"I always get what I want. When I want it, when I need it." I finished the last of my thoughts up officially for now.

I dipped my head up a bit more to catch his lips with a smash. And so he let it be as he pressed back with an equal amount of pressure. He tasted of sweet pine apples, fresh, and a hint of watermelon.

Mm I 'Love' watermelon. Love is just like watermelon, you just can't get enough.

Kiba hauled his lips from mine, my lips tingled for his so much that I slipped out a whimper of want. I began to squirm underneath his body heat.

"H-Hinata..- Are you sure- You know about us.. Me?…" He had this pleading look thrown onto his tan face, I felt like for the first time in a long time- I was finally in control- Total control feels good.

I groaned breathlessly "K-Kiba-k-un- Plea-se… I'm sure." I arched my back forward wanting to feel his touch. Truth be told, I don't know if I really was for sure. I hope I was. No- I knew I was always waiting and ready for him.

"Iiyo, Hinata…" He whispered out huskily into my ear.

I felt a sharp pain course through me for a second or two, mixed in with sweet sour lustful pleasure. God the best kind.

Kiba nibbled numbly onto my ear lobe- The lust raised while the pain lowered. He bit and nibbled harshly, licking softly at the mark he made on the side of my ear.

My short, shorts where crawling up my thighs dangerously, my panties were becoming so soaked with my sweet juices. I felt dangerous, bad- Like I could do anything rash at the moment.

My hand was sliding closely to my wet inner thighs, I could instantly feel the goose bumps on my skin rise- thing is I couldn't reach any farther do to Kiba-kun pulling my hand away from my milky thighs slowly. He placed my small delicate hand into his shaggy soft brown hair.

"iie- Don't- I'll be doing the pleasuring, ne." Kiba whispered coolly against my neck, he blew hotly onto my pulse mark where he bit with sharp ease, kissing said spot as if it will make the small sting go away.

"You are my princess after all- I am only but your humble servant." He grinned slyly; in return I pulled onto his curls even tighter.

He growled lightly when I tugged onto his smooth locks, I dug both hands into his clean scalp- Ba-chan always loved when I would run my fingers through his hair. He said it eases him into relaxation.

He cooed and moaned into my shoulder. "Hina-.. Pull a bit rougher… Mm." And so I complied by tugging harder to his simple request. I loved making him feel this way, that I Hinata could do this to him- Release his pent up frustrations.

Kiba slowly trailed small hard wet kisses from my shoulder line to my jaw line, he stopped then spoke. "Do you want more..?" He kissed the corner of my lips gently. "Do 'You'..?- Hime." I clunged to him with neediness; nodding repeatedly against his sweet smelling neck.

He moved back from me a bit, too much for my comfort. I groaned lowly nodding my head again. He grumbled back.

"iie,.. I don't know- Mm- Tell me you want more." Kiba pushed into my face, brushing his lips with mine; he lightly chewed on my bottom lip for a second. But he reversed quickly as he lowered his head onto my left shoulder gazing up into my lavender orbs fondly- So much like a small puppies pleading eyes, he wants more too.

Kiba softly kissed my shoulder as he awaited my answer patiently.

I hesitantly encircled my arms around his head loosely, massaging his scalp smoothly with the lightest touches I could give him- I thought he would take this as a sign that I wanted more- But noo he just wanted me to embrace the embarrassment some more by asking him, by begging him.

I tried to be antsy and aggressive with my actions as I bucked my pelvis into his erection in a hard manner.

I released my hold onto him, and brought both shaky hands from his hair. Crossing my arms over my chest- While pouting in the most possible cute way I could. Kiba stared silently at my pouting face for a few more seconds before he drew himself up hastily from my shoulder- He sat up at the edge of my bed peering down silently.

I wondered if he knew how much discomfort he caused me just by advancing away. I didn't quit my pouting- Although I wanted him bad, really 'Bad'.

I felt my womanhood perk up some more, my legs became shaky- My thighs inched for his touch. I wanted him to touch my sweetest core- To feel a climax.

1..2...3….

He rested his hands insistently on my thighs, massaging them up and down with cunning ease. God- I think I like being handled in harsh, rough ways. It gets me riled up.

While doing so I moaned in sweet melody to his touches. "Mmm- K-Kiba-kunn- Kami! Itai… Please, I want more- Want more!" I couldn't hold out any longer- I arched my lower half to his hands. He replied to my neediness by stroking my soaking inner thighs- My juices spilled out with numb easiness due to his fingers coming inch by inch to my wet outer-lips.

I could feel my whole body greatly loosening up to the relaxing bliss, every part of my body shuddering for release. Kiba moved forward- He brought his warm lips to my equally warm ones. He teased a bit- Brushing his lips to mine as he gave a small soft kiss- Retreating for a mere long four seconds to my neck, he nipped and bit, licking away at the darken hickey he created.

Kiba sighed into my collar bone.

"Princess- This might sound a bit creepy- But damn you smell soo good right now…- Hn.. I wonder how you taste too." A lump of saliva went tumbling down my throat- I was shaken with the willies and nerves all over again. Was Kiba really going to touch me there? This is soo 'Dirty'.

He gnawed lazily on my trembling bottom lip, puncturing my pounding pulse beyond my neck. He unconsciously began to unbutton my top eagerly; I moaned in between sweet wet hotly kisses smashing my slightly bruised lips with his own.

"Hina-" Kiba sighed airlessly into my mouth, my name vibrated through my lips giving my tongue a light titter tap.

"A-h mm" Our aching tonsils danced in wet exotic harmony, giving each other the pleasure to tangle with one another.

Soo much is just Too much. I love going overboard.

I impatiently rammed my hips into his, earning a baffled hiss escaping his lips. Kiba in turn pinned my arms behind my head harshly, bashing his hard on with much force into my dripping pelvis. He really wanted this- Kami!, can't say I can deny him- I wanted it equally or maybe even more.

He continued on with this orderly pattern, circular motioning his erosion around my virginal area every few seconds, thumping harder each chance he got to my personal area.

Kiba pulled his hands from my small hurting wrists steadily, he tugged and slid the cotton thin material of my button up shirt to the ends with his sharp in luring teeth that always some how seemed to stay clean cut white..?

Note to self, gotta' ask him what he does to keep them so pearly white.

Kiba then possessively groped my butt like they were two sized butt muffins, with this perceptive movement he thrust inward with hard excitement- I arched my hip bones to match his intake thrust. No passionate kiss- No, in fact I consider this rough housing sexually. Sweet yummy, delicious smooching between me and my better half Kiba here.

No passionate kisses- Yet.

Bringing his pink lips to my reddened ones; our tongues twisted into battle as saliva spilled from our mouths a bit messily.

Kiba gently dipped down two fingers to tug at my shorts testily. He's always been so impatient- It's so adorable.

I was becoming fully aroused by his intoxicating movements- My body was feeling more awake than ever- I've never experienced such delicious feelings as this before. Now that I have- All I want is more and more, to see how far being bold and rash could get us to.

Finally after minutes of long awaiting for him to touch and feel my aching spot he sneaked two fingers into my cotton shorts and snaked those fingers into my white panties, Kiba ran one finger over the outside of my outer moist lips, circling his index finger slowly around my juices.

"Mmm.. Ki-ba-kun,- M-more!" I screamed out fervently.

He stopped in his circular motions, and then peered up to my heated face from sliding his tongue across my sensitive pulses- Along my neck and shoulder. "Hmm… What was that?- More what..?" Kami he's pulling my leg here- Kiba knows what I want… He's t-too playful with me.

"I-I- Ah-h.. More please…!"

He nodded, then began his circular actions again for a minute- he then flicked another finger into my pussy lips, opening then closing- He did this about five times at a small pace- Causing more of that white sticky sap to spill out, Kiba dug his middle finger and index finger between my swell creamy walls heatedly.

I licked my sorta' chapped lips; in reply Kiba kissed at them a couple of times, then licked at my bottom lip softly- Leaving my bottom lip a little wet, trembling. He then persistently savored my bottom lip, biting and sucking roughly- Kiba drew a tiny bit of blood- I was about to suck it away myself but he spoke.

"iie, Hinata- I got that." Kiba sent a hard kiss to my soon to be bruised lips- Giving firm, quick and long kisses- Leaving me breathless. Lastly he gave the red blood stain a lick.

"Hinata wants more- Doesn't she- Does your body love the well needed attention it's gettin'….Ah fuck- I'm tryin' really hard to hold back my painful needs Hina…" His talking dirty to me was truly bringing me closer and closer to my climax- He rubbed fast and hard at my clit, pinching it to a rough estate every few seconds.

He was doing wonders to my body- Wonders I couldn't really comprehend. Kiba slipped in a third finger, slowly rubbing my clitoris in wild motions. "Ahh- Oh God!- KIBA.." I slurred out in exhaustment.

It was like he was opening up an alternate new world to me- Such a happy buzzed off world…- But I don't think I've explored this world to the maximum yet.

He roamed his free hand along my flat tummy, pulling my shirt up to my mid ribcage in the process- Running his hand up and down my soft sides with smooth ease. I gave a low mewl mixed with a half sigh. He began to run his hand up the rest of my shirt- But paused.

"Iiyo, is it okay...- If I could keep goin' on? - Its alrig-" I pressed my body to his- Giving him a peck on the lips for my conformation. His breath hitched in his throat- Which I daringly licked where his Adams apple was.

"I-it's a-alright, p-please continue. Here- I'll help you out further." I hummed assuredly as I drifted my palms over his well toned stomach to lightly pull up his white-T with desire laced into my eyes.

"Fuck! … Kami Hinata, you have no idea w-what you're doing to me." Kiba moaned out in retort.

As he whispered words of flattery into my ear; my finger tips all the while breezed across his solid chest in layers of craving.

Kiba then slid his body to top mine in completion; straddling me once more- But he quickly brought my thighs outside from his and had them against his outer thighs. Kiba took his working hand out of my wet wells and willingly showed me how horny I was- His fingers were soaked. He then sucked on two juiced fingers in front of my eyes- Onyx's connected with my Lavender's, instantly.

Kiba took both fingers from his mouth. The third- 'Ring Finger' was brought to his lips- He put it between his teeth.

Damn he is sexy- I can't believe I haven't noticed for so long. I whimpered, almost close to cumming.

I felt his stiff shaft against my stained shorts as he dipped his head down to my breast- Grinding his teeth between my harden nipple- Massaging my other mound, pinching my hard pink peak.

About two minutes later Kiba returned his mouth to my bluish hickeys but kept playing with my nipples with his other hand.- He slowly moved his member up and down my aching folds. Suddenly he shoved his hips to mine. It felt sooo good. A low delicious shiver ran down my spine. I shortly wished for this night to never end.

I guided my hand hesitantly to his blissful hard on. Kiba felt so thick and long. I grazed my nails along his length for a bit as he moaned out my name; then I pulled back to place them on his cheek- Guiding his face to look to mine. I can't believe this Hinata i-is so bold, brave.

"W-What does it l-look like? …" I accidentally said silently confused. The stimulation in my panties was desperately soaking through in need of his touch.

His eyes extended in saucer planes; his face looked blank and a bit afraid.

Afraid for me? ... Maybe, I wasn't so sure what to think in a situation like this. Kiba then came out of his dazed state and shook his head at me baring a timid smile.

Kiba-kun turned his head away from mine- He seemed uneasy, not so sure about my unthinkable question.. Probably he thought that this would lead to more than just touching and feeling up each other.

"Hinata…. I- I don't think- Ano- Think that your ready for tha-" And so he was cut off by-

"Gomen Hinata-chan, screw you Kiba- I just had to run an errand for Ten Ten- Getting her tampons, yes she is on her monthly cycle."

Neji-nii walked aimlessly into my now awkward heated bedroom, he had his back to us, his eyes shut - talking nonstop as usual. Ingenious fellow isn't he.

At least I had enough bonus time to button up a few strands of my top and hastily pull up my bottoms.

And so he turned his wonderment to our impropriate tangled pose- Hair messily everywhere, the guilt of heavily panting, with utter shame from being caught like a deer in headlights.

Good thing for me but a horribly bad situation for poor Kiba-kun - Neji-nii was definitely going to set his eyes off to kill him first before me- I'll have time to split like a banna and make like a kangaroo an hop out of here till then.

'Kami ol' Lord' Neji's eyes are in total bewilderment saying and I qoute only- "Kill, kill and - MURDER" the prodigy kid was probably was already planning Kiba's death before hand and now...

"WHAT THE- Hell! KIBA! You will die by my glorious hands Inuzuka!" Neji inched closer and closer each dying second- bet Kiba saw his life flash before his eyes. God, he is such a coward at times like these; he then used me as his own personal sheild.

"Ohh! No Hinata does not have the oblige to rescue you this damn time!" Neji seethed through clenched teeth.

Kiba-kun slowly but surely arised himself from my comforter, staggering softly across my snow-lit carpeted floor, careful not to anger the ferocious lion any further.

"Okay! Neji, Girl- I MEAN 'Man'... this is not what it looks like- well it kinda' does- But- But none the less it is not… wait did I say that right? ..." Kiba paused in midist to think over his words. He is soo 'Not helping himself or the situation right now.

My little 'Idoit Boy'- Kiba Inuzuka. Just gotta' love em' ne.

And so the Lion relentlessly striked at the dumb struck hyena in which he 'Tried' to get away but failed miserably.

Neji now had Kiba in the palms of his killing hands- Dangling him off the ground by his collar.

"EXPLAIN yourself child!"

And just as I was about to take the run ..-

"Where are YOU going Hinata!" Dang It's like he did some exorcism stunt to turn his head to me escaping. Now I'm the hyena.

"Oh my Gosh looks like O-Otou-san's calling me.. I'll be right t-there father dearest!" Im such a fool to think he would let me go so easily, so now I was pulled back from the back of my shirt steadied in place.

"NEJI- Take her instead of me PLEASE!" Kiba smacked out.

"What! NO Neji-niisan p-please let me go and take HIM in my place." And I 'Tried' so hard to capture the perfect little sister puppy dog face, but sadly it didn't move him a bit.

"Hell NO to the both of you! Like you insignificant kids have the audacity to beg for your lives, you were both in a very unsettling- inapproiate postion with each other which I do not find FUNNY in the least!" Neji-nii spitted out bitterly to our cringing faces.

1..2..3- Annnd

"A-Ahh! OH YES GIVE IT TO ME HARD! RIGHT THERE EJI-BABY! YES! YES- FUCK ARE YOU EVEN A MAN NEJI-" And just as quickly as that happened he as quickly let go of his tight grip on us. We both hurriedly ran to the other side of the room panting up clouds of relief. Thank 'God' Neji's Cell and Ten Ten for calling up in the middle of no where.

Neji On Cell- "Ten Ten what is it now 'Women'!"

Ten Ten On Cell- "EJI! You got the WRONG tampons!"

Neji On Cell- "Kami Ten Ten their all the same, what you get is just what you get you foolish girl!"

Ten Ten On Cell- "Wha'! Oh Hell No! Your soo not getting any today or the day after!"

He then began to walk out frustrated with his 'Foolish Girl' on that 'Godly' helpful phone.

Neji On Cell- "What! That is stupid- No not you baby I'm just sayin' that what you said is stupid.. NO! You can't- We can't even do that cause your on your rag- No I DON'T want blood on my PEN-" Kiba then shoved his hands to my ears for god knows what the reason was.. What did Neji-nii say - What does he mean by 'PEN'…

1..2..

"WHAT THE OBLIVION! God Neji and Ten Ten are gonna' kill me one day for every conversation they have, ne!" Kiba laughed out with glee written all over his handsome like face. I leaned my drowsy head against his pumping ribcage laughing out equally to his heart beat.

"A-AH! ARE YOU E-EVEN A MAN EJI!- Ha we are free to roam Kiba-kun!" I frittered about my room jumping for join on my messy purple bed sheets. I took a quick glance over to him to see Kiba still jittering about their little outburst.

"Garbage talk is soo 'Not' you Hina-chan - Trust me just stay adorable and innocent." Kiba said I was 'Adorable' .. My face feels quite feverish now.

"Mm HM! OKAY! I Hinata p-promise from this day forward to always stay INNOCENT for the sake of 'My Ba-chan' and I will stay ADORABLE!" I gave a silly salute to tag along with my reassuring speech to Kiba, in turn he did the same.

"ROGER THAT Ms. HINATA CADET!"

Once again our tongues fiddled with bumping laughter echoing off the fluorescent walls. When we were together theirs no stopping us from doing anything- Heck we could probably rob a bank and get away with it- Not that we would do such a rebellious thing like that.

I turned to my left and their on Television, 'Cartoonetwork' had my favorite common animated cartoon shows of the day.

Kiba averted his stare onto what was the eye source that caught my full undivided attention. He too ginned- We were grinning maniacs like the 'Tasmanian Devil' once he hit the jackpot on LonneyTunes.

I don't know what he was thinking or if it was even clear thinking but it was soo spontaneous- Kiba made his way to me casually and leaned in to press his burning lips with mine, I was soo gonna' return the thoughtful beauty of the kiss but sadly he pulled away instantly and grabbed at my brush on my nightstand putting it a few centimeters away from his plush lips.

I caught on simultaneously with Kiba and cocked my head to the right to grab at my lotion bottle.

And so we began our Fav theme song of all time, singing word for word to the cheesy easy yet catchy lyrics.

**Teen Titans!**

"**When there's trouble you **

**Know who to call"**

**[ Teen Titans ]**

"**From their tower they can**

**See it all"**

**[ Teen Titans ]**

"**When there's evil on the**

**Attack"**

"**You can rest knowing they**

**Got your back"**

"'**Cus when the world needs**

**Heroes on patrol"**

**[ Teen Titans ]**

" **GO!"**

"**With their super powers they**

**Unite"**

**[ Teen Titans ]**

"**Never met a villain **

**That they liked" **

**[ Teen Titans ] **

"**They've got the bad guys on**

**The run"**

"**They never stop till their job**

**Gets done"**

"'**Cus when the world is **

**Losing all control"**

**[ Teen Titans ]**

"**GO!" **

"**"**

"**GO!"**

**[ teen titans ]**

And with our great hectic fatality ending poses we then bowed a thank you like opera performers do with such elegant politeness.

Kiba was taking the opera role too far, he is such a 'Drama Diva' on his knees giving a dramatic jolly crying scene- Their soo fake tears.

He then asked me to walk over to him with the welcoming of his palm. I came to a stop in front of his quaking body, Kiba then brought me down to his level by the pulling of my arm. Was he actually for real or what.. Ba-chan jumped at me leaving me to shelter him by embracing his Drama into my slightly shivering arms.

"Hinata t-they LOVE me they really.. LOVE ME!" He continued dramatically crying buckets of salty tasty tear droplets. What a Kiba, what a Fool I have fallen for…

"Kiba-kun who are they..?" I know he was trying to be hysterical but don't you think he's gone to far.

"MY loyal FANS, of course and you wanna' know who's my biggest fan of them all?- including the one I adore to no end." His voice was shunned down by a minimum or two- it was cute and husky at the same time.

I don't know but we had this sort of moment that I was not so certain about- This is so corny but Kiba was gazing into my orbs of oddness, never breaking contact. I use to think he was blind or something when we were kids seeing as he had a small amount of black in the depths of his white eyed background.

But now I'm just engrossed with his onyx hues.

Sudden but I for saw this- He kissed me, this was becoming normal to me quite frankly.. I then loosely wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him closer for a better sensation, pushing back with much effort.

Though Kiba ripped away a few seconds after.

"You. Are the 'Fan' Hinata…"

Kami hold me back now I just wanna' give him my all next kiss- and I was but that was until he raised himself up shielding his body over my knelt one.

"Hinata your such an idiot, a clumsy Baka is what you are" I thought to myself 'cus I accidentally put to much pressure on my lotion bottle squeezing out this white oozing feminine gooey substance onto my face and a bit on Kiba's pant leg.

And the world is out to get me! Just then Neji-niisan decided to come back to see his little baby sister on her knees with some white stuff on her face- kneeling to Kiba who was shadowing her.

And believe me this was not a pleasant angle to him from where he was viewing this.

Didn't know Neji could be funny but was this moment really the time for 'Ha ha's and He he's'- I think not. Neji left calmly like he completely ignored the unfathomed situation at hand here.

Next thing we knew…

"I AM CORNHOLIO! I AM THE GREAT CORNHOLIO! I AM CORNHOLIO! TPEE FOR MY BUNGHOLE! I MUST GET TPEE FOR MY BUNGHOLE!-" Ba-chans 'CORNY' ring tone- Yes if you know then Ha ha- Its "Beavis and Butthead".

Me and Kiba would watch this 'cus it was funny dumb to watch and he just loved when Beavis said that.

And so he answered his cell.

"KIBA! OREO TALK! NOW." And I knew right away why Neji-nii walked away without a single complaint.

They were going to have a serious talk.

Hinata's POV End

Normal POV

"What will it be.. Red or the Blue kind- Choose wisely imbecile."

Neji offered Kiba the case of 'Oreos' with the swift of his hand, with this intent glare that made Kiba wanna' 'Fuck this Oreo Party'.

"Uh - A-ano.. The Blue..?" Kiba was questioning his choice knowing Neji is a screwed up Oreo himself.

"Hm..- Hmm- NO! YOU DON'T GET ANY OF THE COLORED ONES! But you may have the plain dull ones Mutt." Neji unleashed the madness that has been dwelling inside him since from what he saw early.

Just as dog boy Kiba was about to grab a hold of some white creamed Oreos Neji then swatted said cookies to the floor.

"Oops, MY bad." Neji smirked deviously at 'accidental' mess he created.

"Oh it's ON like DONKY KONG YOU UGLY BITCH!" Kiba warned testily, you see they take an Oreo spew quite seriously- When one says 'It's ON' they really mean 'IT'S ON BITCH!'

The Boy Genius has truly gone Bananas- Neji began striking Kiba with Oreo Cookies for no reason- Well 'cus of the white stuff on his sister's face.. Maybe.

"Kill. -You will BE Killed! YOU PRICK!"

Neji was in complete rage- Impossible to stop what's been brought to the table.

And so this went on for about ten to eighteen minutes or so- Neji chasing Kiba around while throwing Oreos at him- Kiba, a few times- got to throw some back.

"THIS IS OREOOO!" Kiba coughed out behind the kitchen table- Neji was shielded by the living room couch while holding a plush pillow for defense.

"Don't coward yourself behind a table you UGLY DOG!" Neji spaded.

"MOM SAYS IM NOT SUPPOSE TO HIT 'WOMEN' Even IF THEIR UGLY!"

1..2..3

And just then Hiashi Hyuga decided to make an appearance before the two hostile boys- right in the middle as Kiba and Neji thrusted an all out Oreo kill festapalooza.

Dead straight hitting him in the noggin a couple times as the rest smashed into the Hyuga head. And when this man gets angry, he gets ANGRY. Hiashi's face was absolutely covered in velvet red, pissed to no end- And this was no shy Hinata-like blush.

1..2…

"WHAT the OBLIVION is going on here!" Hiashi spoke livid of they're actions as he pointed at the two boys to come forward.

Kiba slowly made his way further into Hiashi's view, Neji tailing behind trying to muster enough pride to stand before his uncle. Just as Kiba was about address the matter at hand; Neji pushed him roughly into his uncle, saying accusingly.

"Well this idiot-Mutt face here started all of IT!" The prodigy child sneered trying to enlighten his situation a bit more to his liking.

Kiba scoffed at Neji's attempt to only sell him out; trying to ploy him as the bad guy.

He then timidly stared into the holes of hell and cringed at the look deployed towards him from the Hyuga chief.

"Inuzuka- How persistent must you be to not understand that I visibly can barley tolerate you around my daughter; and now you arrive accordingly on a daily basis into my residence. Boy, do you not have a home of your own to lounge around in?" He chanted irritably as Neji snickered to himself from beyond Kiba's presence.

"And you! You 'Smart Aleck'- are you trying to make me into a fool by saying that you had absolutely nothing to do with this?" Hiashi gestured between the two young adults War-fare not too long ago. Neji began to hint his uncle's anger rising to heights and lengths as he staggered with his logic in this conversation turning on him.

"N-No Uncle—" Neji was then paused by the raise of Hiashi's palm.

"Address me by Master." He added with a- humph.

Neji's eyes widened in astonishment as he slowly started to gap like a guppy fish.

This all the while happening as Kiba feverishly busted out in tear-drooping laughter; doing the 'Cabbage Patch Dance' from behind now.

"Please- Master… Dismiss that thought at once, you don-"

"Now you're commanding me. And what do you mean I don't- don't recognize what is being displayed in my own home?" Hiashi fumed even more infuriated with the boy before him.

"But uncle—" Neji pleaded in distress.

"It's master!- And you, Neji Hyuga- evidently must not recall what your role is in this family perhaps." The clan leader sharply made an about-face getting ready to take his leave.

"Uncle please—" He begged once more.

"MASTER. And Kiba you may come around another time to play with your little girlfriend Neji. He has chores that need accompanying." Hiashi thrashed around; with the point of his stern finger he pegged Neji with orders.

"SEE- I told you Neji, I told ya' I would be the 'Man' and you would be the 'Wo-man' in this relationship. Heh" Kiba prodded in on his own account.

"Ugh… I think I'm developing a migraine." The Hyuga head stressed as he calmly took his leave.

All the while Neji stood there flabbergasted at today's happenings.

"Well ya' either start sooner or later. And weeell- I would have to say the sooner the better, ne." Kiba casually tossed the dirty mop to Neji as he glimpsed at the whole entire kitchen that needed extra attention to.

"Yea' – I would start with the kitchen if I were you." He childishly taunted.

Neji's face was plum-red, his body was earnestly shaking uncontrollably; trying to hold back his resentment towards the Inuzuka he let out a shrill scream.

"KIIIBAAAAA!" And the chase was on. Again.

**Flash Back : Chapter End**

* * *

Aye-Yo my fellow **Awesome** readers. This is my second fic soo please review-I've really worked my fingers to the bone on this one. Okay I would like to state that i'm most likely gonna' have to put the humor to a minimum- because this story will need a lot of serious intent to be able to follow my storyline. There is going to be major seriousness for the next Chapters to come. Chapter one is simply an introduction- so from here on out Make it or Break it is in **full rage** now.

I really got this idea from Hinder - Better Than Me- The story is sorta like the song but not as bad or as violent. None the less it's just like that.

Ooo- I'm soooo Excited- I just found out yesterday that -Kishimoto is Making a forth or fifth ? - Movie for Naruto Shippuden... BUT this ones like a dream come true- Like a fanfiction Lol :D- Can't wait till it gets subbed. **Road To a Ninja - WOO Hoo**

Well anyways- I think that I kinda messed up on the starting point on half of this fic =C- Tell me what you think- I'm a bit dissapointed in myself for how it began- But i PROMISE this will get way better.

**Thank, You** all for reading and Review plz- **Follow**-**Fav**- Just please help me bring a smile to my face.

And A Cookie for You- Mm's with Skittles with Hersey's - And whatever else you like =3

If u have any ideas- **REVIEW**


End file.
